1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication device, a program and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to significant technological advances made in recent years, a PC (personal computer) and a portable reproduction device are now able to share content data such as visual data or audio data by exchanging the content data.
More specifically, the PC obtains content data transferred from an external apparatus or through automatic download executed by using an RSS (rich site summary) reader. Then, the PC decodes as necessary a specific set of transfer candidate content data to be transferred to the reproduction device among the content data it has obtained and transfers the decoded content data to the reproduction device. Thus, the content data having been obtained by the PC can also be utilized at the reproduction device.
An automatic transfer method whereby as a PC connected to a reproduction device obtains transfer-candidate content data to be transferred to the reproduction device, the content data are automatically transferred to the reproduction device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175624. This automatic transfer method is advantageous in that the PC is able to automatically transfer the content data to the reproduction device without requiring the user to operate the PC.